


Tease

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Yet another conference, and a very uncomfortable encounter cause Claire to take action





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
This fic got so long, that I had to chop it in half  
I have sinned… a lot… oops? 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Being in the relationship is not always easy. It is even harder when you cannot tell anyone about it, no matter how much you’d like to shout it from the rooftops.

That’s the situation Ethan found himself at. At yet another conference, again with Claire. This time, for a week. And they shared the room again. Only this time, they were together. And they were open about their feelings with each other.

The first three days were both a bust and a dream. During the day, when they weren’t able to be close together, he was aching to reach out, even if simply by intertwining their fingers together. All those pent-up needs were released at night, where they could be together, alone, close and intimate, pulling and pushing, kissing and biting, whispering and screaming, moaning and groaning.

Then, day four came, and that’s when things got complicated. The party was being held in the grand hall, everyone was asked to be in attendance, all dressed up. So, of course, the two of them couldn’t miss it.

Ethan felt as though someone has kicked him in his stomach, the air got pushed out of his lungs the moment he saw her. She had a floor length dress on, white material with pink flowers, a low v-cut of the upper part of the dress made his heart speed up, his blood was roaring in his ears.

She felt his gaze trailing down her body, undressing her with his eyes.

“You like what you see, Ramsey?” she teased him, turning to look at herself in the mirror. He approached her, standing behind her, his fingers running up and down her arm, featherlike touch.

“I don’t think I can let you out of this room looking like _this_.” he hummed into her ear, shooting a spark of desire through her.

“Like what?” whispering, she looked at his reflection.

“Like a goddess, ready to grab anyone willing and drag him to devour him.”

Their eyes met in the smooth surface of the mirror, a hint of smile on his face.

“Well, then it’s good you are the only one willing. And…” she turned around, draping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “… the only one I want to devour.”

Whispering against his lips, she pressed him against her, smiling as she felt him breath in sharply, a small whimper vibrating against her skin. Before they could go any further, she took a step back, straightening his tie.

“Besides, have you _seen_ yourself in the mirror? You are a picture out of the wildest dreams. No one will look at me when you are there.”

“Oh really, Rookie? Wildest dreams, you say? _Do you dream of me?_” he lowered his voice to the deep grumble, seductive and focused on her.

“All the time.” Their eyes locked in an intense stare, before he pulled her to him, guiding her out the door.

“Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get you out of this dress.”

The hall was packed. He never thought the room could fit so many people there, yet here they were. He knew a lot of people would want to talk to him, and that in turn meant that he would have to leave Claire alone at one point of the evening.

He just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Miranda Lawson, as he learned in the first three seconds of their conversation, was dying to meet him. So much so, that she didn’t feel bad about pushing Claire aside roughly and attaching herself to his arm, where she would stay for the remainder of the evening, eliminating any chance for him and Claire to enjoy the evening.

He was bad at this. She just attached herself to his hip, refusing to let him go. At one point, she made him dance with her, and when he spun her out, she seemed to lose her balance, so, to prevent her from falling, he tugged her close to him. An instinct, if you will.

Except she did that on purpose. And as soon as she got close enough to him, she wrapped her leg around him, her face innocent.

It took all he had not to groan in frustration. And it took all he had to not drop her when he saw a sparkle of green and red in his peripheral vision.

Claire saw that. He was screwed.

He spent the rest of the evening trying to get to her, only to be stopped, time and time again, by the horrific blonde woman on his arm.

When he finally got back to his room, not before hearing Miranda say really loudly how she’s alone in her room, which was, coincidentally next to his, Claire was already there.

She was sitting in a chair by the balcony, her back towards him, the light breeze coming from the open window, fanning over her, moving her hair away from her face. He knew she heard him come in, and the fact that she didn’t move to greet him told him all he needed to know.

Or so he thought.

Upon closer inspection, he didn’t find any visible signs that she was uncomfortable or stressed. More so, she seemed… _relaxed._

_And that scared him._

“You certainly took your time.” Her voice was even, no emotions in it.

“Claire, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she would do that and…”

She raised her hand, stopping him dead in his tracks. Then, she turned towards him and he could finally see her face. To his surprise, she had an amused smile tugging on her lips.

“I know. Lucky for you, Dr. Ramsey, I know you like a back of my hand. I can read you like an open book.”

“So… you’re not angry…?” he was still confused and unsure, because while she was saying this, he could feel something there, right under the surface, waiting for him to let his guard down.

“Angry? No. Frustrated? Maybe. But most of all, I feel _ignored_.”

Her voice gained a new tone, a color so vivid it was palpable in the air.

“Wh-“ he started, but she didn’t let him finish.

“Let me tell you why.” She stood up, her dress moving with her. She made a motion with her finger, indicating that she wanted him to come closer to her. He did as he was told, and soon they were only centimeters apart, breathing the same air.

“Claire…”

“Let’s begin. You let her hand onto your arm, a place reserved only for me. You allowed her to follow you around for the whole evening. You let her hog you, leaving no room for me to step in. You didn’t react when she pushed me away. You let her make a spectacle out of your dance with her. You failed to see the way she used your concern and nervousness to her advantage.”

She pointed out everything he already knew, but from her lips it sounded much, much worse.

“I-“

“You behaved really, really badly, Ethan. And for that, and only that reason, I believe you should be paid accordingly. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Oh boy, he was in for the ride.

Her hand reached out for his arm, pulling him towards the chair and pushing him down onto it. Having him exactly where she wanted, she grabbed his tie, undoing it swiftly, wrapping it around her wrist.

“Now, I’m going to undress you. Be careful and mindful of what you’re doing, Doctor.” Leaning down to look into his eyes, she smirked, before reaching for the first button of his shirt.

He didn’t understand what she meant by ‘being mindful of his actions’, so he didn’t play much thought into it. He sat back and let her work her magic.

Button after button, his shirt became looser and looser on his body, yet she hasn’t touched his skin yet. What is more, she made sure _not_ to touch him. She stopped at his third button, leaning back with a blank expression on her face.

He was about to ask her what happened, but he didn’t have a chance. The next thing he knew, she swung one leg over him, seating herself in his lap, careful to not let their private parts touch at any moment. She went back to working on his buttons, moving down his chest, until she reached the last one, slipping the material off his body.

She stood up to drop his shirt on the ground, taking in his bare chest, muscles toned by the gym sessions he did whenever he had time. A teasing smile was present on her face.

“Stand up.” her words were a command, her voice with a little bit of an edge. She was not playing around.

He obediently applied to her wishes, rising to his feel, looking at her, waiting for what was to come next.

Claire moved closer to him, her fingers moving to his pants, taking them off slowly, dragging out every move. He looked at her, drinking in her whole.

Once she got rid of his shoes, socks and pants, she looked up from the floor, where she was crouching. Mischief was hidden in her eyes, making the desire sing in his blood, flowing to every part of his body.

Her index fingers hooked around the sides of his underwear and pulled down. The only part of her that was touching him were her fingers, trailing paths of burning, hot flames down his legs. He moaned in the back of his throat, resisting the urge to roll his head to the back, for his eyes couldn’t seem to leave her, the sight of her before him arousing him, bringing him one step closer to the edge of insanity.

Having done that, she took a step back before he could touch her.

“Sit.” Another command, and he couldn’t say he minded. If anything, it made him want her more, the confident side of her making her even more attractive in his eyes, if that was even possible.

He fell back against the chair, awaiting her next move. She walked around him, keeping a close eye on him. He was breathing hard, his skin a little flushed from anticipation, his arousal visible to the naked eye.

Standing behind him, she trailed a finger up and down his neck, a barely-there touch that made his nerve endings tingle. His head fell forward, his chin by his chest as she continued her movement, tracing the path to the skin behind his ear and the ear itself, outlining the shell of it, then moving to the other side of his head, repeating her actions.

He shifted in his seating position, her teasing making him harder with each stroke of her finger against his skin. He heard her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she made her way back to face him, her finger never losing contact with him, tracing along the curve of his collarbone, moving upwards to stroke his jaw. His head fell backwards with a soft moan, allowing her easier access, closing his eyes, relishing in the pleasure her actions were bringing him.

She grabbed his chin with her fingers, making him look at her as she leaned forward so they were on the same eyelevel. He made a move to kiss her, but she leaned back a little, pressing her thumb to his lips, stopping him in his actions.

“You made me watch her being all over you and did nothing to stop it. So now, I’m going to tease you, until you’re out of breath and out of mind.” she looked into his eyes, seeking his permission. No matter how much she wanted them to have a little fun, she needed to make sure he was comfortable with it.

He nodded his head, a barely noticeable movement of his head the only answer he could muster in the state he was in. It seemed as though his brain stopped working, his ability to think straight left him the moment she opened her mouth to speak.

Her fingers began their journey down his neck to his chest, raking her nails over his skin, muscles contracting. The lower she got, the louder his moans were getting, the anticipation of what she had in plans for him too much to handle, and the knowledge that she would not let him off easily tonight was driving him insane.

The second her fingers reached the lower part of his stomach, his hands shot out to grab her, searching for any kind of contact with her. That seemed to not have pleased her. Grabbing his hands, she brought them behind the chair and, using his tie, she bonded them together, making it impossible for him to move. He was at her mercy, all he could do now was take in the pleasure she would inflict on him.

“No touching, Doctor. Tonight, it’s my rules. Now, before I go any further, let me see how you would feel about one small addition.” She whispered straight into his ear, standing behind him, before disappearing, leaving him alone.

Second later he heard her behind him again. She stroked his hair softly, before pulling on his hair to make his head lean back, their eyes meeting.

“Close your eyes.” She said, no trace or indication of what was coming in her voice or on her face. He complied, the anticipation killing him. He felt the soft material slip over his head, resting over his eyes.

_A blindfold._

“Is this okay? I can take it off if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No! I mean, no, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, I think.” He exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly and just a little too eagerly, revealing just how much power she had over him in that moment.

“Tell me if you want it off.” She said, laughter coloring her words.

With that, she went back to the front, kneeling down for easier access, her fingers retracing their movements down his chest. She swiped her nail over the muscles of his lower stomach, and he let out a surprised yelp, leaning forward as much as his tied hands allowed him to.

She seemed to be pleased with his reaction, because she did that again and again, making him whimper, his hips thrusting along with the movements of her hands, searching for any sort of release. He was biting down on his lips, trying to muffle his sounds. It made her stop her movements, reaching upwards.

He could feel her breath on his face, closer than at any point of the evening.

“I want to hear you. Don’t hold back. I want to hear my name, falling from your lips, over and over again. Moan, groan, scream and shout all you want, just. Don’t. Hold. Back.”

He nodded his head eagerly, and she went back to her ministrations.

This time, as soon as she touched him, his muscles tensed and a low moan escaped his already open lips, panting heavily as she traced circles over the line of his hipbones. Trailing the path down his stomach, avoiding the place he needed her touch in the most, she focused on his legs, massaging his muscles and skin there. Her light touch moved towards the inside of his thighs, teasing the soft skin there.

“Claire… can you… uh-“

“What was that? You need to tell me what you want.” She looked up at him, pinching his thigh, watching as he jumped slightly, surprised, a whimper escaping him.

“I want you- oh god, can you _please_ end my torture?” whining, he was pleading.

“I am.”

“You know that’s not what I mean”

“And you know you have to speak. Come on, all you have to do is ask.” She smirked, stroking his skin lazily.

“Ugh, fine… _touch me._”

Claire moved her hand, inching closer and closer, until settling on his length, trailing her fingers up and down. Ethan moaned loudly, his hips thrusting towards her.

“See? I told you, ask and you’ll receive.”

She wrapped her hand around him, pumping up and down, adjusting her pace to the tune of his moans, filling the air in the room and flowing out through the door towards the balcony. He was approaching his limit, calling out for her, her name a chant, a prayer to end his misery.

“Claire… Claire I-“ just as he was about to fall, she took her hand away, leaving him hard and on edge, unable to reach his peak without her help. Groaning, and disoriented, without his sight, he couldn’t see her sitting on the bed, leaning back, watching him with an amused look on her face. “Why did you stop? I was so close- “

“I told you, Ethan. I was going to tease you until you lose your mind, torture you until you beg for release. Just like you tortured me.”

“So what are you going to do now? Leave me here?” his breathing was slowly coming back to the normal pace.

“Oh no. I’m going to let you catch your breath, we don’t want you to be tired. Meanwhile, I think I’m going to lose some accesories. And then… we’ll see.”

She rose to her feet, moving to the mirror, throwing her hair behind her shoulders. Seeing his reflection, she smiled as she began to take her jewelry off, earrings, necklace, a ring and bracelet. And Ethan was waiting, unable to move because of his hands, tied behind his back. He was imagining what was the sight of her, her every move. By the time she was finished with her accessories, he was calm again, aching for her attention.

Claire turned her head towards him, throwing him a look over her shoulder, before walking over to him, standing two steps away. She lifted the blindfold off his eyes, and before he could protest, she spoke up.

“For what I have planned, you will want to have your sight back. Trust me.” Smiling mischievously, she leaned back, standing right before him.

Her hand touched her hair, twirling a strand of copper hair between her fingers, before moving further down, tracing a line over her neck, tickling her collarbone, her head fallen to the back, moaning softly as she trailed the hemline of her dress, skimming slowly over the valley between her breast, her stomach, moving to her hips, before hanging down by her body. She missed the way Ethan’s eyes were eating her whole, desire burning in his blue irises, darkened by lust. He pulled on his tie, trying to free his hands so he could touch her, but it wouldn’t budge. A creaking noise from the chair was the only thing heard aside from her elevated breathing.

Their eyes met, and she smirked, before turning away from him, reaching backwards for the zipper on her back, dragging it down dangerously slowly, teasing him with every new patch of skin that got revealed. The zipper ran all the way down her back, and once it was undone, she turned back around, letting one strap fall down her shoulder, then the other, before letting the dress pool around her ankles, leaving her only in her underwear and her heels. The best sight Ethan has ever seen.

“So, Dr. Ramsey… are you ready for round two?”

“Yes. I need you, Claire.”

“And you shall get me… eventually.” She smirked yet again, before leaning in, placing her lips on his neck, kissing him there, soft at first, sucking and biting, marking him as hers. Normally, he would protest, but for some strange reason, he didn’t mind the world knowing he had a woman in his bed that he belonged to. Or, that she had him.

Her lips were slowly moving down his body, taking one of his nipples into her mouth, then another, running her tongue over it, biting it lightly to elicit a moan from him. Raking her teeth down the skin of his chest, she placed a line of kisses across his lower stomach, from one hipbone to another, low grumble reverberating from his chest. Right before reaching between his legs, she moved away, attaching her lips to his calf, trailing her kisses up his leg, paying special attention to his inner thighs, her hair brushing against him.

“Claire… we talked about this- ah!” taking him by surprise, she interrupted him by taking him into her mouth, swiping her tongue over the vein on the underside. She sucked, hollowing her cheeks and she began moving, setting a torturous rhythm that made him see black spots in his vision. His whines and moans were getting louder as she pleasured him. He could feel his release coming, hard and fast, a hot feeling of pleasure flashing before his eyes and then…

…she stopped again.

“Claire, seriously?” he groaned, frustration evident in his eyes.

“I am a woman of my word, Ethan. I’m not going to let you go that easy. You know me better than that.” She smiled at his, grabbing onto the back of the chair he was sitting on and leaning in to kiss him. Slow, sensual kisses that she gave him, all for the sake of keeping the fire he felt burning. He captured her lower lip between his teeth, pulling on it, making her groan. Her eyes opened and their gazes met, he could see her green eyes, normally a light shade of green, turned into two shining emeralds with the desire flowing through her veins.

Claire took a step back, stroking his shoulders with her palms as she let go of the back of the chair. He was looking at her like she was the biggest wonder of this world, amazed by everything about her. She reached back, undoing the clasp of her bra, letting it fall away from her body, hanging it on her bent index finger, teasing him with it before throwing it towards her dress, straight onto the floor. Her underwear came next. She hooked her fingers into it and pulled down, bending over, right in front of him, her heels the only thing on her body.

“So… how are you feeling?” she asked, standing up, her head turned to the side as she watched him and he watched her, both naked.

“Frustrated. Come on, Rookie, do you even have to ask?”

“I just wanted to make sure I did my job right. And seeing you the way you are right now, your cheeks are flushed, your eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, your breathing is elevated… I’d say I achieved what I wanted… so far.”

“Does that mean that you’ll finally let me come? Please, I don’t think I can take one more ‘almost’.” he sounded desperate, begging her, pleading with his eyes. She had a look of wonder on her face, her eyes curious with a playful twinkle in them.

Without saying another word, she straddled him, making their bodies touch, a deep, primal sound flying out of Ethan’s mouth before he could stop himself. Claire tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling on it to tilt his head, making it easier to kiss him as her hips moved against his. Grinding against him, hard, as she assaulted his lips.

“Claire, please. I am begging you here, finish what you started.”

“As you wish, Doctor.”

She rose slowly, moving one hand down to position herself above him, before sinking slowly down his length. Her head fell back, moaning softly in pleasure. He attacked her neck with kisses as much as he could before she kissed him again. Claire placed her hands on her thighs, slowly and deliberately moving her hips, up and down, rolling them, grinding down and retreating, only to fall back onto him sharply. Ethan was a moaning mess, each sound he made was louder than the one before it. She grabbed his face between her hands, making him focus on her.

“Who are you with?”

“You.” he whimpered but saw in her eyes that that was not the answer she wanted. “Claire. Clarissa. Dr. Clarissa Herondale- ah!” he cried out as she pushed her hips against his with perfect amount of pressure.

“And how are you feeling?”

“Ecstatic. Perfect- oh, you are perfect, baby.” His head fell back against the back of the chair, exposing his neck for attack. Her lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin there, biting softly, leaving yet another mark.

“And who is making you feel that way? Who makes you cry out in pleasure, scream in ecstasy, who makes you come?”

“You. Only you, baby. You, Claire, Clarissa Herondale…” he moaned loudly, her name loud and clear in the air.

She moved faster, bringing them both to the inevitable fall they were about to experience together. She was moaning, louder with each thrust of his hips, each nip of his teeth on her earlobe, his sounds of pleasure driving her insane. She placed her hands on his arms, pushing herself off of him, using him as her leverage to help them along. Leaning in, she kissed his ear softly before speaking the words that were his undoing.

“Come for me, Ethan.” Her voice wasn’t more than a breathless whisper, but it was the most arousing thing he’s ever heard. How his name sounded, falling from her lips, curled around the moan he caused. He cried out, falling down from the ledge he has been dangling on the whole evening, pleasure shooting hot spikes through his body, stars appearing behind his eyes. His head fell towards her shoulder as the last shocks of relief washed over him in waves, the movement of her hips against his helping him.

“Ethan…yes!” crying out, she crashed down from the cloud she was on, the sensation blinding her as she hugged his head to her, riding out her release. “Yes…”

They slumped against one another, breathing heavily, eyes closed. After a few minutes of silence, she leaned back to take a look at him, brushing a few stray locks of hair away from his face, laughing quietly.

“What is it that got you so amused, Rookie?”

“Nothing really, you just seemed to have really enjoyed that.” She stroked his cheek affectionately before reaching over and untying his hands, bringing them to the front, kissing his wrists softly. “Are you okay? Was it okay?”

“Are you asking me if I enjoyed you devouring me like that? I think you know the answer to that question.” He pulled her closer to him, kissing her like she was made out of glass, fragile and soft.

“I wasn’t sure how you were feeling about giving up that much control…” she let her words trail off, looking at him intensely.

“I don’t really mind doing that from time to time. Just don’t go crazy, Rookie, and we’ll be fine.” He joked, laughing at her amused face.


	2. II

Claire stood up from his lap slowly, stretching her muscles a little. Before she could go anywhere, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him, her back to his chest.

“Let me take care of you.” he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to. I left you alone for the whole evening, and you rewarded me. It’s only fitting that I return the favor.”

He picked her up from where she was standing, walked over to the bed and put her down onto it delicately. Standing up by the bed, he let his eyes trail over her body, the sight taking his breath away. She was gorgeous, and the sole thought of the fact that he was the only man that gets to see her like this made his heart swell with pride. He was the only one that could make her feel like this. The only one that could make her fall apart with just one touch. The only one that got to feel her, to experience her effect.

His finger touched her foot, dragging it up her leg, raising goosebumps along the way. She shifted on the bed, adjusting to his touch, her hips grinding down onto the mattress to ease some tension.

“Ethan, I- oh…” she moaned as his fingers touched her, stroking her folds slowly, up and down, slipping inside from time to time.

He kissed her inner thigh before switching his hand for his lips, sucking on the bundle of nerves, biting on it softly. Her hips shot up from the bed, a loud groan slipping from her mouth as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. His hand reached up to her breast, kneading her flesh, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Their eyes locked as he worked her.

“Don’t hold yourself back, Rookie. I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear what I’m doing to you.” he grinned before returning to his previous task, plunging his tongue in, taking her by surprise.

“Ethan!” the pleasure was enough to make her want to throw her head back and close her eyes, but his eyes seemed to have hypnotized her, making it impossible to look away. The sounds she was making were a warning, she was close, and she would fall any second, but it seemed to not concern him. What is more, it made him go faster, hard, deliberate strokes, meant to drive her insane. She came with a loud cry, his name filling out the space around them. Her hands flew to his hair, pulling on it, bringing his face up so they were level before kissing him, tasting herself on his lips.

“What do you want me to do, Claire? Tell me how to please you…”

She had no idea how he did this. He had such way with his words and he was so relaxed, he could make her come undone with his voice only.

“I want you to love me.” Their eyes locked and the intensity in her eyes made his heart stop.

“I love you. You already know that, I’ll never stop reminding you that I do.”

“_Show me then._” She kissed his lips softly, scraping his scalp delicately.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Bracing himself on his arms he leaned over her, positioning himself at her entrance. Keeping their eye contact, he, ever so slowly, eased into her, retreating and going back in, setting a steady pace. Their first time that night was hot and heavy, fast and filled with teasing. He was determined to make the second time intense and emotion filled. He knew what she was talking about when she told him about the situation that evening, but, to him, there was only her. There would only ever be her. He knew she was the one, his heart knew that even before his head did. The certainty filled him with calmness and comfort, because he knew she felt the same way. They found each other, why would they want, need anyone else?

She wrapped herself around his as he began to move, her legs and arms connected behind his back as they rocked against one another, back and forth. The steady thrusts, the snapping of their hips, the kisses, slow and intense, their tongues stroking each other. It was a combination straight from heaven, guaranteed to bring release and leave them spent but satisfied and in a state of bliss.

His hands moved under her back, to her shoulder blades, hugging her to him, bringing them closer as they moved together in harmony. A moan escaped her when he rolled his hips, changing an angle and hitting a spot within her. Claire tightened her grip on his hips with her legs, squeezing him, lifting herself off the bed to meet him, thrust for thrust. The kiss broke and his head fell forward, his face buried in her neck. He nipped at the skin of her collarbone, tiny whimpers slipping from his lips as they moved, climbing slowly but steadily towards their release.

Claire loved him. She loved him when he held her hand. She loved him when he hugged her. She loved him when he left small kisses on her hand, forehead or cheeks. She loved him when he kissed her, small kisses that brought smile onto their faces, intense kisses that left them breathless. She loved him when they were being intimate, when they were loving each other, closer together than with anyone else, and when they were chasing their release, fast and strong, satisfaction on their mind. One of her favorite sights in the world was the look on his face when she brought him to the edge and he fell apart, no boundaries, not holding back, just him and her.

She squeezed her inner muscles, catching him off guard. He let out a loud, helpless groan, his arms bend a little as he fell forward, almost crushing her under his weight.

“Claire! Oh, Claire…”

He looked at her, always with the same affection and love reflecting her own. There was nothing else in this moment, only the two of them and the feelings between them. They both picked up their paces, desperation coloring their moves as her cries got louder and his moans got deeper. Then, like a flash of light, they fell, him first, her not far behind. They continued moving, prolonging the sensation, holding on to one another tightly. Finally, after the aftershocks subsided, they laid back down, his holding her in his arms.

“I love you, Claire. More than you know.”

“I love you too. I’m so happy I found you.”

Bathing in the afterglow of their closeness, they spoke late into the night, wrapped in one another’s arms, the comfort and a sense of peacefulness falling over them as they eventually fell asleep.

\----------

The next morning proved to be a challenge. And, as a matter of fact, not the challenge they would expect. It wasn’t that they were sore or that the marks they left on one another were too visible. They were visible, clear as the light of the day, but the issue was, every time one of them caught a glimpse of it, they would immediately jump onto the other, pushing against the wall, the vanity, the bed, the couch…

That way, by the time they were supposed to go for lunch at the conference, he already had his way with her four times since waking up. And it didn’t look like it was the last time, either. Eventually, they managed to get dressed, with both of them cursing under their breaths. They didn’t have clothes that would cover up the evidence of their passion more, thought they both silently loved that everyone could see it.

With his hand locked with hers, they went downstairs, joining other doctors. Today, Ethan made sure to keep her close to him. It was her on his arm, and no one would take her place. No one _could_ take her place if they tried.

The only time when she was not by his side was when she went to get them some coffee, which was much needed, given the fact that they had a… rather long night behind them, and a long day ahead of them. That seemed to scream ‘opportunity’ to Dr. Lawson, as she made her way to him almost immediately. Her hand landed on his arm, a not-so-subtle smile on her face, one might even call it a suggestive grin.

“Dr. Ramsey, you didn’t come to meet me!”

“M-meet you? Pardon me, but I don’t recall making any plans with you.”

“I told you my room number, silly! What did you think I did it for? And it’s right beside yours too. We had pretty loud neighbors, wouldn’t you say? I bet we could be louder…” she dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning closer to him. He felt his skin crawl, taking a step back from the woman.

In that precise moment, a hand wounded itself around his arm, pulling him closer to the body of a person beside him. He looked to the side, only to see the redness of her hair, a slight scowl on her face, covered by a polite smile.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.” she looked at him, her eyes telling him to play along. He smirked, setting himself free from Miranda’s grasp, as he wrapped his arms around Claire and brought her closer. He wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do, but the mischievous sparkle in her eyes told him that he was going to enjoy what was to come.

“You know that it’s always a pleasure to have you in my arms, no matter how long I have to wait. Though…” he leaned in, their faces millimeters apart. “… I’d rather you don’t keep me waiting for too long. I am a very impatient man, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do. I saw that very clearly last night.” She smiled softly before kissing him, making a little bit of a show out of it. He groaned, low in his throat, as he felt her body flush against him, and his mind immediately started thinking of all the places he could go with her to take her against the wall.

“Ethan, maybe we should…”

“_No._” his lips moved down her neck, staying there and focusing on her skin.

“Ethan, your friend is still here.”

That broke him out of the spell she had him under. His forehead fell against her collarbone as he cursed under his breath. They straightened themselves, smoothing their clothes, before turning towards the woman next to them. She had shock all over her face, a little bit of embarrassment and a little bit of jealously mixed with anger. Claire, on the other hand, was pleased. The smug smile on her lips, that could pass as a polite one, but he knew better.

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners.” She extended her hand towards the blonde woman. She took it, shaking it weakly. “I’m Claire. Or, Dr. Clarissa Herondale, if we’re being formal. It’s lovely to meet you! I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I had… _other things to do…_” she said, placing accent on the last words, her eyes trailing to Ethan, who had a hint of a blush on his cheeks, his arm wrapped securely around Claire’s waist. Miranda’s eyes widened as she heard the name, looking between both of them, connecting the dots in her mind. Two and two came together as she realized what situation she found herself in. Excusing herself, she left them both and they wouldn’t see her for the rest of their trip.

Ethan was looking at the woman he loved, amusement on his face.

“Did you enjoy that little show?”

“I did. And I know you did too, you can’t tell me it didn’t feel good…” her index finger slipped down his chest, a suggestive smile blooming on her lips. He let out a low moan.

“Claire… what am I going to do with you…” he pulled her after him, looking for a closet or a bathroom they could occupy for a few minutes.


End file.
